Mordidas
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Naruto es un chico rebelde, Hinata lo ha comprobado, un chico astuto que se sale con la suya, pero ella se encargará ya mismo de castigarlo. Escribí esto rapidito para revisar si es mi cuenta la que anda mal o la plataforma, esto carece de todo sentido xD


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Hanabi entró a la habitación de su hermana, había visto a Naruto ir hacía la cocina, quizá por algún refrigerio o el bento para la misión que emprenderían, con una sonrisa en el rostro saludó a Hinata mientras se lanzaba sobre la cama, era feliz de solo ver a su hermana feliz, con la piel brillante y los ojitos enamorados del amor.

La observó de arriba a abajo, lucía esa bonita blusa lila que la hacía ver encantadora, ese short que aligeraba sus movimiento en la misión y las medias que la hacían lucir sexy e irresistible, sin embargo algo llamó su atención.

Hanabi conocía mucho de su hermana, eso incluía el bonito lunar a un costado a la altura de la cadera, un lunar arrogantemente sexy que adornaba la blanca piel de su hermana, mismo que era herencia de su difunta madre Hana.

Lo raro no era ver el lunar, lo extraño en sí estaba en lo que rodeaba el lunar, la piel a su alrededor estaba rojiza y marcada, habían marcas que sin duda podía decir que eran de dientes, si lo analizaba mas a fondo podría descubrir muchas mas cosas, tales como el hecho de que todo estaba fresco, muy fresco.

El tono de la piel era demasiado rojizo como para ser de la noche anterior, al contrario, el color gritaba a los cuatro vientos y a todo aquél dotado de una buena visión, que había sido puesto en tal situación apenas minutos atrás, lo que nos lleva a un nuevo descubrimiento, habían mas marquitas rojizas y mordidas por todo el lugar.

Llevó su mirada hasta el cuello de su hermana, allí había otra marca, pequeña y casi imperceptible, escondida en la curvatura que se pierde cerca del hombro, subió un poco mas, las orejas y mejillas estaban sonrojadas, muy sonrojadas, eso significaba que Hinata estaba nerviosa, excitada pero nerviosa, movió un poco mas su mirada y se encontró con una mirada acuosa, siguió observando y se topó con unos labios rojos e inflamados, vale que ya lo entendía.

—Parece que se les ha escapado un poquitin de amor -dijo la menor divertida-

—¿De que hablas, Hana?

—Heredaste el lunar de mamá en el mismo lugar donde lo tenía ella, ¿cierto? -comenzó a tantear el terreno-

—Si -respondió confundida la mayor-

—Me pregunto si padre era igual de juguetón e intentó arrancarlo de una mordida justo como Naruto-niisama lo ha hecho contigo -dejó a su hermana con el rostro rojo y salió riendo de la habitación, Hanabi amaba avergonzar a Hinata, era tan dulce que no podía evitarlo, además Naruto le daba mucho material, quizá se lo agradecería mas tarde-

Hinata miró en el espejo aquél lunar de herencia, definitivamente era visible, las mordidas y toda la atención recibida que había enrojecido la piel, quizá si se les había ido un poco de las manos el amor, eso o Naruto era un rebelde que hacía en su cuerpo lo que él quería, si le había pedido que no dejase mordidas porque podrían pillarlos.

Casi como si lo hubiese invocado, Naruto entró a la habitación comiendo una fresa, vio a su novia que lucía algo molesta y consideró el hecho de volver por dónde había llegado, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella ya lo había detectado.

—Naruto-kun -se refirió con su dulce voz de chica enojada, era tan tierna que Naruto quería besarla-

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Esto -dijo señalando el enrojecido lunar en su cadera-, te pedí que no mordieras o dejases marcas

—Emmm, quizá lo olvidé

—Naruto-kun, me haz dejado una marca, Rompiste tu promesa -dijo molesta-

—Ahí se te cayó la verdad -respondió Uzumaki acercándose a palpar el cuerpo de su amada-, no te deje una marca

—Claro que si

—No, mira Hina -señalo el cuello y levantó la blusa dejando el vientre descubierto-, no te deje una marca, te dejé varias -concluyó con orgullo-

—¡Naruto-kun!

—Vale, lo siento, no fueron varias, mas bien son muchas, deje una muy mona en tu bonito trasero -decía con orgullo mientras lo buscaba con la mano que había colado dentro del short-

Hinata había pensado en golpearle, pero no era su estilo, quizá castigarlo sin besos era la mejor opción, quería reprenderlo pero los besos y las caricias no la dejaban pensar bien, no, lo mejor era castigarlo con mordidas, le mostraría la gravedad de sus acciones haciéndole pasar por la misma situación, ya le enseñaría a ese bonito Naruto-kun que se acababa de bajar el pantalón.

—Ya verás Naruto-kun

—No olvides la del trasero

—No lo haré -dijo preparándose para la acción-


End file.
